


Dioskouros

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles, three choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beginning

**Author's Note:**

> \- beginning -

In that one perfect moment, the stars themselves crushed by his will,  
he felt some overwhelming sensation  
attempt to pull him down into some personal abyss.

But the sun-pale Saint-to-be refused to bow; tamed that power to his will,  
and captured the stars to be unleashed at his command.

Forcing glassy blue-midnight eyes open   
he saw his silent master leaving a trail of scarlet as he walked away;  
and there was only that golden creature set before him.

Disbelieving, he reached out to touch   
and darkness flared briefly, once --

Saint of the two-faced Twin, now.

In more ways than one.


	2. middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- middle -

_ Enough. _

Stalking from the great marble bath, mane clinging like tangled pale-gold silk,  
he wished bitterly that the dark _thing_ gloated still, distracted.

He'd had _enough_ of this half-life, mired in his sin while his dark heart laughed.

No more. The children approached; the usurper had been distracted,  
and he would act. 

_Now._

In a heartbeat he burned away the dampness with a corona of star’s fire.  
Snatching up the night-dark robes, he dressed in haste;  
once the boy knew what must be done  
it would be over --

He fingered the blade, heavy with guilt and unseen blood.

_Yes._

_Over._


	3. ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ending -

The gamble had been won; She had known what must be the price,  
and for a sinner like himself there should be no mercy. 

Perhaps, he mused, as the last slow seconds trickled by,  
it would be more fitting if he were made to feel that pain the children had taken on their shoulders ...

No matter. 

It needed to be heard from death-pale lips;  
a reason to continue on --

Empty words. All that he can offer to Her loyal ones.

And so he did, even as the last shards of adamant fall into dust and he follows in their wake


End file.
